<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［主耀米］冰冻关系 by tyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243368">［主耀米］冰冻关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss'>tyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一些中短篇 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom America (Hetalia), Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn with some plot, Top China (Hetalia), and bottle, but the relationship is import, light moral ambiguity, not a good way to use ice, not so many rusame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>床上喊错人的老生常谈，既然这样肯定要有点小惩罚。</p><p> </p><p>CP：主中国×美国，俄罗斯×美国提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一些中短篇 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［主耀米］冰冻关系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*国设，但是是架空世界观！！！！<br/>*请勿与时政联系！<br/>*OOC成原耽，作者的金鱼脑子没有逻辑。<br/>*有黑三，但主要是耀米车，包含醉奸（？），冰块play和少量排泄描写<br/>*以及又是软米<br/>*一点都不爽！雷者请一定退出TAT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀的口袋里揣着一张房卡，那是在宴会期间，阿尔弗雷德顺手塞进他兜里的。不用直说，他也能明白其中的暗示，恐怕又是被上司催促着来搞定他了，主动送上来的饭后甜点，不吃白不吃，于是他出现在了房卡显示的门牌号前，潇洒地刷卡进门。</p><p>美国人向来不愿苦着自己，因而在总是召开世界会议的纽约会所长期有着一间套房，按照他自己的心意部署，所以王耀对于一打开房门就有个与自己等身高的钢铁侠，神情严肃地将掌中炮对准他并没有表现出太大的讶异，只是小心地绕了过去。</p><p>这个手办——这么大还被称为手办有点困难——是阿尔的宝贝，平时摸一下都不行，如果他一不小心搞坏了，估计会引起外交事故。</p><p>不过看起来对方并不满意上司的安排，在用这种幼稚的行为表达抗议，也不知道发生了什么才会让他对上司的决定如此排斥，毕竟以前出现这种情况阿尔都是爽快地在床上等着他的。</p><p>王耀轻车熟路走进卧室，看到了趴在床上睡着了的某人。哦～难怪会表现的这么不成熟。本来只是在香槟桶里增添氛围的酒出现在了阿尔手上，国家化身带头违背自己的法律，真有意思，东方人默默掏出手机拍了张照，准备作为明天嘲讽他的证据。</p><p>不过在接近了已经醉成一滩泥的男孩后，王耀灵敏的鼻子闻出了不对劲儿，他可不知道什么香槟闻起来这么烈，阿尔居然还会喝浓度这么高的伏特加吗？瓶里还剩下小半瓶的酒液，其他的一半在阿尔肚子里，另一半洒在床上。看来他真的醉的厉害，才能浸泡在以往最讨厌的伏特加味里睡得香甜，而且也是真的不满，才会喝成这样。</p><p>无奈地叹了口气，准备发挥自己带孩子的特长，照顾看起来已经失去意识的美国。但他的睡眠比想象中的要浅，王耀轻轻抽出酒瓶的动作就惊醒了他，漂亮的蓝色失去了聚焦，一片茫然地看着瓶子到了王耀手上，而后生气地拽了把他，毫不客气地将他按在了床上。</p><p>“你又抢我的酒！”按在床上后便又被抽了骨头的人歪倒在他怀里，带着被酒精麻痹的大舌头，嘟嘟囔囔地说着。</p><p>什么鬼？我怎么就又抢你的酒了？</p><p>但王耀还没在心里吐槽完，阿尔弗雷德就挣扎着离开他的怀抱，说着“好热”便开始解衣服。也难怪，两个大男人靠在一起本就热气重，他还喝下了俄罗斯人的生命燃料，抱怀里就和个小火炉似的。王耀伸手帮忙解开了几颗扣子，别误会，真就是单纯看他热想让他轻松点的。</p><p>可是在衣服被脱下后，他才看见对方泛着潮红的身体上某些不算美妙的痕迹，你要说是蚊子咬的绝不可能，而且太多了，指腹摩挲着过于新鲜的吻痕，当然他们不是恋爱关系，对方没必要为他守身如玉，但至少，至少在和他上床之前收敛点吧。另一只手顺着贴身的内裤摸了进去：很好，入手是干燥的皮肤，没有上一个男人留下的精液，不过，他的一根手指轻而易举地插了进去，明显是已经被操开过了。</p><p>啧，还是很不爽，虽然他自己也不知道这种烦躁源于什么。高热的身体已经适应了含着东西，下意识地吮吸着，将那根手指的剩余部分也吃了进去。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德敏感点偏浅，所以王耀肯定是不小心蹭到了，刺激得他一哆嗦，发现这个美国人先与别人上过床了让自己很不高兴，但也是有个好处，就是让他进入状态的速度快了很多。醉酒的人含含糊糊地呻吟着，重新趴回了他身上，方便自己被伸展开来，容纳些更大的东西。</p><p>醺醺然的酒气下，王耀觉得自己也有点醉了，熟悉的伏特加味道更是增添了点微妙的气氛，就好像这里不只是他们两人，还多了某个斯拉夫人。</p><p>下次确实可以把他叫来一起玩玩，虽然这种情况出现的可能性就和伊万能与阿尔弗好好相处一样艰难，再怎么说到床上都是要爽的，不是要劝架的，他可不想看两个美人在床上撕破脸皮的样子。</p><p>醉酒的人在他怀里难耐地扭动着，言语混乱地催促着他快点，虽然醉酒下的允许在道德上存疑，但他们本来也不是什么太追寻常人道德的生物，于是王耀当然是决定开冲了。</p><p>翻个身把没什么意识的国家压在床上，迅速把两人剩余的衣服扒了个精光，取出床头的润滑剂挤出一大坨，涂满自己已经直立的阴茎，然后便开始探索对方腿间的秘境。</p><p>他一点点地进入那过于温暖的身体，享受着被层层穴肉包裹住的快感，很棒，更棒的是，阿尔弗雷德一点都不克制的叫床，他甫一进入，便听到了对方满足的呻吟，等完全进去了，他更是瞪大着那双依旧一片茫然的眼睛说着诸如“涨”“我被填的好满”之类的话，说王耀听着没点得意是不可能，尤其对比之前“老家伙年纪大了，没力气吧”这样的贬低，虽然他知道阿尔只是嘴上逞强，实际声音都爽得在颤，但还是不高兴。</p><p>果然，酒后吐真言，这才是真实想法吧！</p><p>王耀俯身，舔舐着锁骨上细碎的吻痕，身下开始了缓慢的动作，虽然他现在就想把他日进床垫，听他承受不住的尖叫和到最后归为抽噎的哭腔，但是毕竟是占人便宜，况且也不知道阿尔会不会断片，欺负惨了最后倒霉的还是他。</p><p>自己现在差不多就是在日一个智障吧，这样想着的人忍不住笑出了声，没错，还是个日起来倍舒服的小智障。对方都给自己带来这样的欢乐了，温柔点也不是不可以，只要让他稍稍报复一下，做个标记……</p><p>在肩膀上咬的那口明显让对方有些不满，痛呼之后的指责都变得清晰不少：“都说了不准咬我，你怎么……”</p><p>王耀挑了挑眉：“就一口，很疼吗？”</p><p>“那……你亲亲就不痛了。”阿尔弗雷德的脸上突然有些羞涩，手扶上他的肩：“而且，你可以快点的，我受得住。”</p><p>好乖！是因为喝醉了吗？这么配合，这么热情。王耀依言加快了自己的速度，内里柔嫩的软肉在这个时候倒展现了惊人的韧性，在他退出时极力地吸附裹缠，黏人得不行，仿佛生怕给自己快乐的东西就这么抽离。</p><p>东方人享受着阿尔弗雷德的温暖紧致，以及摩擦带来的快感，身下人紧闭着双眼发出断断续续的呻吟，已经被汗水浸湿的金发贴在脸上，看起来狼狈极了也可爱极了，不过对方的阴茎显然因为喝了太多酒而有些勃起无力，软绵绵地搭在腿间，看上去颇像是并没有爽到。</p><p>于是他体贴地开口询问了：“感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”<br/>对方转过头，表情还带着沉迷情欲的痴态：“舒服，嗯~再用力……万尼亚。”</p><p>王耀的笑僵在嘴边，本来升腾的情欲仿佛被泼下一盆凉水，消散了大半，取而代之的是怒火，不顾阿尔弗雷德的挽留抽了出去，看着他因为后穴的空虚交叠着腿摩擦，一脸迷茫的因为他的不辞而别生气，催促着让他再次进入自己。</p><p>“呵，还真是娇气惯了，什么都想着要先满足自己。连是谁在日你都能搞错吗？”他扫过香槟桶里的伏特加，难怪突然开始喝这个，看来他们俩已经搞一起去了。烦躁地伸手，想把那瓶酒拿开，却在碰到桶里的冰块时突然有了个想法。</p><p>取出几块碎冰，握住美国的一条腿往上压，以为对方终于要满足自己的人主动抱着另一条腿分开，但却被低温的异物弄的全身一颤，本来柔软的低吟都变得尖锐起来，王耀只是冷笑了声：“刚刚不还热吗？骚货。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德并起腿想阻碍对方继续把冰塞他肚子里的暴行，一点都不舒服！已经被操开的穴口轻而易举的让冰块进入了敏感的体内，因寒冷刺激而收缩的甬道不仅没有把它推出去，反而让它进得更深，远低于体温的温度仿佛把他的后穴冻住，肠肉的蠕动都会带给他刺痛感。</p><p>但这样无谓的反抗只是让黑发的男人抓住他并在一起的膝盖按到胸前，露出后面，粉红色的穴口因为突然的刺激剧烈地开合着，喝了酒后高热的内腔很快便捂化了它们，并开始往外面吐，王耀看着缓缓流出的水液，突然就得了趣儿，把更多的冰块送了进去，故意抵在已经在前人的开发下，轻易便能红肿发烫的前列腺上，可劲儿蹭，这更是让他的后穴绞得紧紧的，王耀艰难地抽动了几下手指，无法控制地想象着如果被包裹的是自己的阴茎，会是怎样的销魂体验，但既然是惩罚，他肯定不会插进去让阿尔弗雷德爽到的，只能惋惜地再塞了几块。</p><p>而这个美国人则是被冰冷而有棱角的冰块磨得要死，但后穴的缩紧除了让内壁更加痛苦，也就没了什么作用，而且实在太多了，体内迟迟无法回升的温度简直把他冻到麻木，除了小腹隐隐的胀痛感受不到其他。</p><p>王耀也发现了对方身体反应的迟缓，松开他的腿，放在身侧，两指撑开紧闭的小穴，让融化的水混着之前的一些液体流出，仿佛是他自己在一股股的出水，虽然这并没有润滑作用，但足够色情。不过稍微气消了点后，看着这样情色的画面，本来就未解决的欲望又出于一个尴尬的不上不下的地步了。</p><p>低头看了眼造成这一切的家伙，此时的他倒乖顺的惊人，明明被强行塞入了冰块，却只是拽着枕头哀哀地呻吟，除了一开始被刺激到的扭动，就没了多余的反抗动作，该说伊万调教的好吗？算了，他现在就想随便解决一下自己，再次为他准备实在是麻烦。</p><p>这样想着，他把目光投向了自己身侧的腿，挺好的，刚好也被他自己流出来的东西弄湿了，常年被包裹在衣物下的肌肤细腻光滑，而且看来对方有些幸福肥，大腿上的肉比上次腿交时柔软了不少，把他裹的严严实实的。</p><p>因为这是为了让自己快射，王耀含着冰块舔上了他的乳头，咬着在他乳晕上画着圈，不时用舌尖戏弄着红豆，在软与硬，冰与温的交错下，挑拨得阿尔弗雷德弓起了身体，夹紧的大腿和绷住的肌肉更是让他觉得自己能立马射在对方腿间。</p><p>而被弄舒服了的人抱着在胸前作乱的头，想把另一边也送进他嘴里，然后便发现，手里抓着的头发太长了，也远不够细软，他现在本就酒意渐消，眯起眼仔细盯了会眼前的黑发，才迷迷糊糊叫了句王耀，惊讶地想要起身。</p><p>“终于认出来，我不是你的小情人了？晚了。”他看出了阿尔弗雷德在认出了他后出现的挣扎，摁着他的腿把人钉在原处，一时间也是有些火大，明明是他把房卡给的自己，现在搞得和第三者插足强奸一样，伸手狠狠捏了把他的奶子，“再动我就插你后面，顺便把伊万叫过来看看，你有多像个婊子！”</p><p>疼和爽一并袭来，被蹂躏许久的身体到底还是迎来了次高潮，痉挛的后穴喷出积攒的融水，硬生生产生了一种他在潮吹般的视觉效果，这对王耀是绝佳的帮助，他粗喘着加快在对方腿间的抽送，水确实不是什么很好的润滑剂，但也顾不得那么多，反正被蹭得红肿发烫的是阿尔的大腿。</p><p>终于到了最后的关键，他随手倒了把润滑液开始快速地撸动，白色的系带落在了身下人的小腹上，金色的星星在眼前炸开，快感带来的酸软也如约而至，黑发男人翻身躺倒，享受着来之不易的快乐。</p><p>但从不应期回过神后，王耀越想越不是滋味，这炮打的，心情差到了极点，都怪阿尔弗雷德，没事喝什么酒，要是他没醉，那会有这么多事儿，搞的自己想射都要一波三折的，还有种负罪感。</p><p>本来还想着放过他的，这下子东方人又抓起来那瓶酒，翻过对方瘫软的身子，直接把细长的瓶口捅了进去，然后将酒悉数灌进来他的肚子，高浓度的酒精让本就被冰块折磨得敏感异常的内壁不一会儿就火烧火燎起来。</p><p>冰火两重天的转换唯一没改变的就是痛，甚至有了种灼烧感，随着后穴知觉的恢复愈演愈烈，这让阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住哭了起来，撑起身体往前爬了两步想要躲开，却被王耀搂着腰拖回身下，瓶子被故意次次碾着他的敏感点进出。</p><p>过于强烈的快感与疼痛让他又软了下来，趴在床上，发出细碎而急促的哭泣与喘息。但他的下半身却因为王耀的动作保持着分开腿跪着的姿态，酒液顺着重力向下坠着。王耀扶着他腰的手轻易感觉到了小腹被充盈而涨起的感觉，不怀好意地揉按着肚子，果然阿尔弗雷德抽搐着发出一声痛呼，连大腿都在颤抖。细密的汗水顺着他的身体滑落，不过全身逐渐浮起的玫瑰红可不是情欲的象征。</p><p>王耀托起他的上半身，让他岔开腿坐在自己腿间，继续揉着鼓起的小腹，阿尔的手抓住了他的，明显是想让他停下来，但东方人只是转过倚在他肩头的已经因为难受皱成一团的脸：“乖，直肠吸收酒精太快，这些必须弄出来，不然即使是你也会酒精中毒的。”</p><p>可看他又是这副茫茫然的样子，也知道他听不懂，真可惜，这时候他的脑子里怕是也没留下什么羞耻心，不然自己应该可以看到十分难得的表情吧，手往下压的力度加大，无力反抗的人只能哭地更大声了，肚子里的东西倒确实一点点地漏了出来，浓醇的酒香四溢。</p><p>看着被他们搞得一团乱的床，王耀已经可以想象明天收拾的人会是怎样的表情，他最后按了下怀里人的肚子，确定差不多都排出来后才把人从禁锢的怀里松开，他已经差不多哭得睡了过去，长长的睫毛被眼泪糊到一起，分不清脸上的到底是汗是泪，还打着哭嗝，颇有些可怜兮兮。</p><p>没办法，只能把人放在稍微看得过去的地方，他伸手取下旁边衣架上的睡袍换上，准备出去找条毛巾，给显然已无自理能力的人清理一下，然而一出门，他便看到了坐在客厅沙发正吨吨吨灌伏特加的俄罗斯。</p><p>哦，糟糕！玩的太嗨房里都是这个味道，结果没闻到外面的，这也太尴尬了，尤其知道这两可能早就冰释前嫌，甚至在一起了后，更尴尬了。但不管怎样都不能冷场，不然气氛真的有点让人胃疼。</p><p>就当什么都不知道吧。王耀清了清嗓子：“看来美国今天客人有点多。来了怎么不进来，我都玩完了，里面那个已经彻底瘫了，估计现在也没精力满足你。”</p><p>但伊万仍旧面无表情地喝着酒，把最后一口灌完后，抬头看了他一眼：“别装了，你知道多少了？”<br/>王耀挑了挑眉：“什么？你放心，大家都只是玩玩啊。”</p><p>不过对方只是起身走近：“那你玩得也太过了……就连我都还没这样对他过。”语气中居然还带了点失望。<br/>“就先不劳烦你了，好好休息吧。”一边说着，伊万便走进了房间把阿尔抱去浴室，并且里面的声音从单纯的呼痛逐渐擦枪走火，妥妥的是在宣示主权，坐在了沙发上的人翻了个白眼，该说年轻人精力真好吗？</p><p> </p><p>不过，既然这两都和好了，下次真的可以3p也说不定。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*本来想写人设，但因为要写的play比较适合不会死的国设，所以……<br/>*阿米后来哭那么惨一个是痛，主要还是醉的太厉害。<br/>*后来老王越想越生气的是阿米在认出他前后的态度对比，其实是有点小嫉妒的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>